The present invention relates to a multiple-function actuation device particularly usable for ski boots.
The use is currently known in ski boots of devices which allow the closure of the quarters, the tightening of a presser at the regions of the instep of the foot or of the heel or other normally required functions.
Thus, if it is desired to perform two or more of said actuations simultaneously, known boots have individual actuation means for each required function, thus entailing considerable problems as to the positioning of the various devices on said boot.
As a partial solution to this disadvantage, the same Applicant filed a patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 06/946,240, related to a multiple-function actuation device.
Said device comprises a containment body associable with a ski boot and supporting a lever which can be operated from outside and is operatively connected, with a ratchet assembly interposed, to a central shaft rotatably supported by said containment body.
Said device furthermore comprises a selector which can be operated from the outside of the containment body and is selectively engageable with a first adn with at least a second winding pulley, respectively, for a first and for a second cable and the like.
Though said solution is undoubtedly valid, the following disadvantages are observed: initially the user must select the desired function by means of the selector, then the first and the second pulleys each wind up an equal length of cable, for an equal given rotation of the central shaft.
If the cables must be adjusted differently the operator may have to act on the lever several times in order to obtain the desired adjustment for each function.